Wildflowers Pink White Red And Blue
by MyMagentaPeach
Summary: KINA and BIKE friendships, TIKE and KLAINE love: Let's talk about sex. Well, that is not exactly how it goes down but Tina, Kurt, Mike and Blaine quickly find that there is a lot to be said for having someone other than your partner in your life you can truly open up to about these things.
1. More Than Looks

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee.

**A/N: **

Tina and Kurt love spending time together, to just talk. About _many _things.

In my head they do *wink*

* * *

><p><strong>More Than Looks<strong>

Kurt hears the beeping of his phone.

A new message.

"Tina, could you get that? My hands are still covered in dough and cream."

Tina smiles and takes the phone from the kitchen counter, walking back over to Kurt "And now?"

Looking at the phone Kurt murmurs, "Sometimes I hate touch screens. Could you just hold it in front of me, so I can read. Thanks. Oh it's from Blaine, I…"

In this moment the timer on the oven decides to go off and Kurt, with a groan moves away, turns the already annoying sound off with a jab of his left elbow, and begins to fill the mix into the form. "Just, read it out to me."

"Are you sure? I mean, you guys are not sexting or anything? Because that could make things really awkward. I am not prepared to lose the awesomeness of our friendship for a glimps, however tempting, into the sex crazed part of Blaine's mind. Although I don't blame him for being crazy about you."

With anyone else Kurt would in all likelihood still blush at the mention of sex, in any context, but Tina and he are close, and they talk about sex anyway, a lot if he is honest with himself.

They could start making awkward excuses, saying it is because they are both dating Asian boys, but really it is because Tina and Kurt feel the same way about sex and love and their boyfriends; who incidentally are talking to each other too, not that either Tina or Kurt know anything about it.

"We talk about our sex lives all the time. And with _what_ we have talked about… I mean, I think I would have mentioned something as tame as sexting by now. Don't you?"

Kurt sees Tina smiling brightly as he looks up from the cake form and back over to her.

"I love you."

"I love you too Tina. Now, what does it say."

"Oh right," Tina had clearly already forgotten again all about the text that started this chat.

Moving to wash some utensils and then his hands clean before the cake is popped into the oven, Kurt feels unable to take away anything from Tina's first response to Blaine's text. "Huh."

"What is it?" he asks.

"A 'smile'?" Tina says looking back up, unsure if she is putting it right, or what it is meant to mean. "I take it to mean something good, from the way it makes you smile just now yourself."

Kurt, lets out a low, warm, affectionate chuckle. "It means he is thinking of me, and wants me to know."

"Oh?" Tina replies an eyebrow slowly rising, and a smirk beginning to form on her face.

"No, not in a sitting-on-his-bed-and-jerking-off-thinking-of-me kind of way," Kurt replies, smirking right back. He loves, they both do, that they can freely joke about this kind of thing.

Tina, looking a little more serious again asks, "What then?"

"He sends me smiles to let me know that I am on his mind. That he hasn't forgotten to answer to something that is still hanging open between the two of us. And that the answers and thoughts are already forming and lying somewhere in time between us."

"Sounds totally awesome," Tina replies smiling bright.

"I know. And it feels like so much more still," Kurt says moving away from the now closed oven door.

"You know, at school, you do it too," Tina adds.

"Do what?"

"Smile at each other, loads."

"I know."

"Is that why?"

"In part I guess."

"Kurt?"

"Mh?"

"You know you can do more, right?"

Kurt just frowns at Tina.

So Tina moves over to Kurt, taking his hands as she says, "I wish you felt free to hug and touch, hold hands and kiss the way Mike and I do," Kurt is about to open his mouth when Tina continues, "Please don't try to convince yourself you don't, or he doesn't want that. I know you both do. The smiles, remember. And then there are all those moments that you, with one turn of the head, miss each other, and those smiles turn into adoring gazes and sometimes staring. Last week Tuesday, you ended up staring at him for a full twenty-seven minutes and forty-two seconds. Yes I timed it."

Kurt looks at Tina skeptically.

"Rachel was of on one of her rants. What else is there to do?"

"Point taken," Kurt mumbles, with a slight smile forming on his lips.

"And the fact that you were able to tune that out should tell you something."

Kurt lets out a groan, speaking of mild frustration, before he leans into Tina, who is half-hugging him now, holding both of them up, "I want it so much."

"And just FYI, if you think _you_ are bad, Blaine is much worse. Mike and I spotted him staring at you longingly several times this week alone."

"You really have nothing else to do?" Kurt asks with a confused smile at their friends behavior.

"It's McKinley. What could we possibly miss?"

"True," Kurt replies lightly chuckling.

"Besides Blaine is really difficult to miss. Still such a lovesick puppy. And his personal record lies at a whole forty-two minutes and eight seconds."

Kurt's eyes grow impossibly wide, "Really?"

"Really, hardly even so much as blinked. Also, you are both so adorable, we love watching you, but sometimes Mike and I just really want to shove you into each other's arms, laps, _whatever really_, already. Seriously frustrating. So do _something_ about it. _Please_. For yourself. And Blaine. and Mike's and my sanity. One more month, _damn_, week, and I won't be able to guarantee for anything anymore."


	2. Time To

**Time To**

They have spent the last hour in Mike's room, going through playlists and dance moves.

"It is so awesome to finally have someone to do this with."

Blaine looks over to Mike, "You don't dance with Tina?"

"No, no, we dance loads, I meant…Tina and I are a lot more similar in what we like in music and dancing, and it is really nice to hang with you, and listen to and especially dance to the music you bring along."

"New music, new moves?" Blaine asks with a smile.

"Yeah." Mike smiles back, as he wipes the sweat of his forehead with one hand, "Something like that."

Mike stares down at the sweat clinging to his hand for a second. Blaine doesn't miss Mike shaking his head for a moment as if to bring himself back out of a trance. "You alright?"

Mike sinks his hand and looks back up at Blaine, "Sure. Um, want something to drink?"

"Gosh Yes! I'm thirsty."

They have been sweating much more than they thought they would in just that one hour. "Want some fresh clothes?" Mike asks already making his way over to his dresser.

"Actually, I think that'd be great. Can I take a shower too?"

"Sure, you can use mine, I take one downstairs and we meet up in the kitchen in twenty?"

"Okay, thanks," Blaine replies as Mike hands him a set of clothes and a large towel.

"The boxers are brand new, never worn them. You can keep them." Mike says clean clothes and a towel for himself in his hands now.

"Thanks. See you downstairs."

xxxx

When Blaine enters the kitchen there is already a big glass of iced water standing on the kitchen counter for him, another right next to Mike, who is standing by the sink, slicing tomatoes.

Mike throws him a quick smile as he hears him walk in and points with his chin towards the water, "For you. I'm just making some sandwiches. Figured you'd be hungry too."

"Absolutely," Blaine replies with a grateful smile, sitting down and taking a big gulp of his water.

"Can I help with something?" Blaine asks getting back to his feet walking over to stand next to Mike and watching him cutting cucumber now.

"No, almost done, but thanks."

They both stand in silence for a moment, "Can I ask you something?" Blaine hears the hesitation in Mike's voice.

"Um?"

"You don't have to answer, but, I am just really curious."

"About?" Blaine asks eyebrows slightly raised in question.

"It's not because you are gay or anything…" Mike swallows hard.

"Hey," Blaine says leaning back against the kitchen cabinet. With Mike standing next to him, facing his direction, still chopping Blaine gently places his left hand on Mike's left shoulder.

Mike instantly stills the movements of his arms and puts aside the knife and chopping board.

"Wanne sit down?" Blaine asks gently. Something is clearly troubling his friend.

Mike gives an unconvincing half smile in answer and then Blaine takes both their waters and nods towards the living room.

They sit down on the carpet in front of the couch, it's a comfortable space, the couch comfy to lean against. They have spent quite some time in this very spot over the summer.

With Kurt and Tina so close they had gotten a lot of opportunities to really get to know each other while the four of them were hanging out.

Blaine hands Mike his water and they both take another big gulp each before both placing the glasses down on the coffee table before them.

"What's up?"

"I sometimes wonder if I am a good boyfriend," Mike replies, head hanging a little.

"Okay. Why?"

"You know how Tina and I..I mean she seems happy, but,…"

"Take a breath Mike. Start again," Blaine replies, bumping into Mike's side a little in a gesture he hopes to be encouraging.

"Okay. So. You know that Tina and I started having sex last summer," Mike briefly glances over at Blaine.

"Yeah. I know. There were those two weeks that the four of us suddenly hung out much less, so Kurt and I figured you, well, enjoyed being alone." The matter of fact way in which Blaine says all this, simply smiling in understanding and happy for his friends' happiness has Mike smiling too.

"Thanks."

"For…?" Blaine asks.

"For not making a big deal out of it."

"It's fine," and Mike cannot help but reach over and hug Blaine.

"You are amazing."

"So you and Tina…." Blaine prompts as they both pull back out of the hug.

"Yeah. It's not just that I don't know who else to ask. I trust you, and…" and Mike begins to ramble again, so Blaine reaches over and squeezes Mike's right shoulder lightly. "What are blowjobs like?"

"Nothing to do with me being gay, mmh?" Blaine asks smirking more than smiling.

Mike is blazing red now, "I mean, what's it like to give them? Tina always says she likes it. But I just wonder how she can. I mean how is it enjoyable for her to…you know."

Blaine's smile has turned soft. "I get why you ask me Mike. Its fine. Although I am not sure I'll be of much help. But I can try. Okay?"

"That'd be awesome," and Blaine can see Mike's hands shaking a bit as he reaches for his water glass and almost spills water all over himself while drinking.

"Okay." Blaine and Mike's sides are still pressed into each other in a comforting closeness as Blaine talks on. "Kurt and I, we haven't had sex for as long as you and Tina. I think we were both scared of moving too fast, of losing love along the way. But ever since we started, just seeing the pleasure spreading through his body. Turning him on, making him feel good is the biggest turn on there could ever be for me."

"So you enjoy making him feel good?"

"More than anything," Blaine whispers almost shyly all of a sudden.

"And blowjobs…"

"Everyone is different. I enjoy giving blowjobs even more than receiving them. The two things cause me a totally different sensation. The build up of pleasure is a different one."

"So you think Tina…"

"I think everyone is different. You do go down on Tina, right? And you really try to make it good for her?"

"Yeah," Mike is blushing again with a fresh wave of red saying this.

"Good, because, you know from what Kurt tells me the girls are saying that for a lot of them the guys don't know how to make it good."

"See, that is where I envy you and Kurt. You just know, right?"

"Actually, no."

Mike's eyebrows shoot up as his eyes meet Blaine's, and Blaine has to laugh at Mike's slightly shocked and a whole lot confused expression.

"Sure, we can mimic what we know we like ourselves more easily but it really started getting good really really good for both of us, giving and receiving blowjobs, when we…okay, so…um…"

"Just tell me. Blaine please. If you think it might help me make things even better for Tina I really want to know, please."

"Kurt and I learned that to really explore each other we need to get rid of that urgency and learn to listen to the other, so we…well we get each other off as fast as we can and then take a shower together. Sometimes, okay, most times, get off together again while in there and then take time to explore, get into bed and explore all over again. Take time to listen and take in the other."

"Wow."

"Is that special?" Blaine asks seeing Mike's wide-eyed expression.

"I'd say so," Mike says still looking stunned.

"You know, if you know what you like when getting a blowjob, you could maybe try and start by mimicking it on her intimate parts. From what I understand treating the whole construction like a miniature version of yourself as a guy comes actually pretty close to undertanding it better. I mean I'm no expert there."

"Clearly," Mike says smiling.

"Clearly," Blaine echoes and they both burst into laughter.

When the laughter dies down Blaine adds, "Just take your time and really listen to the way she responds. Kurt makes those little sounds that tell me when something is really, REALLY good for him."

They both sit simply sipping their waters for a moment.

"I really like talking to you."

"I like talking to you too, Mike."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I told you they talk about sex. I don't know about you, but I have never read a fic like that on here, and something about it just feels so right to me, so I went for it. I so hope you agree and maybe Want More? Let me know. So much there they could talk about *stares of into space* in so much more detail.


	3. Ehm Um

**A/N: ***Gimme Gimme More Gimme More Gimme Gimme More* It's Brittany bitch!

Well, no it isn't just silly little increasingly older with every day me, singing – of all thing. Yes, again - if you know me a little - in my head, where I do most of my living actually. Terribly crowded space that mind of mine.

Enjoy!

Reviewers I love you, thank you for making me want to write more, please keep them _coming!_

Oh dear, I really shouldn't use that word in an A/N to a fic like this.

*shakes head at herself*

*wink, Darren style* - Is there any other way to do anything anymore?

* * *

><p><strong>Ehm… Um…<strong>

"Kurt?" Tina asks both of them lying sprawled out on Kurt's fleecy bedroom carpet, reading magazines, upper bodies snugly propped up on some cushions.

The comfortable silence between the two carries Kurt's gaze easily over to where Tina is looking up, right at him, from the glossy pages.

"Yeah?" His eyes are open and wide, attentive in a way Tina only knows Kurt to be able to be so quickly when spoken to.

"Mike started doing this thing when we are having sex."

"What thing?" Kurt asks, a slight frown on his face now.

"Nothing kinky, but I'm not sure what to make of it."

Kurt is smiling at her again, now with that look that says _You know I like kinky_.

So Tina smiling back goes on, "The other day when we were just, you know, Mike inside me, slowly rocking together into each other, not wanting it to be over too quick, or ever at all, he startled me when he out of the blue took my left hand into his right and brought it up to his lips and…, well,…um, started to gently suck on my ring finger, sometimes switching to my middle finger and then my pinky. That last part actually really turned me on. So, I mean, it was hot, felt good. I just, I guess I'm wondering where he got the idea."

"Blaine does that to me too, suck on my fingers," Kurt says without hesitation and in a reassuring tone. He does so mainly to take the edge of, to make both of them more comfortable with the topic.

"You don't think the two are talking, I mean they wouldn't right, I mean exchange sex tips and stuff."

"Maaaybee?" Kurt looks rather amused by the idea.

In the next moment Tina bursts into laughter and Kurt joins her in it instantly.

Between fresh waves of laughter Tina jokes, "Oh Gosh, can you imagine how awkward they would be with each other."

"I know right. No way are they talking. Must be a coincidence. I mean Blaine has been doing that with me ever since our third time ever, back in November."

"Aww."

Kurt throws Tina a confused look.

"Sorry. I just mean, are you still counting? I gave up on that after a while."

"Since November…" the tip of Kurt's tongue flicks out and presses against his upper lip as his eyes narrow a little and dart to the side, Kurt clearly trying to recall the exact number.

Tina begins to giggle, and Kurt smiling, teeth tugging a little on his bottom lip now, eyes still slightly narrowed, waits.

When Tina notices him holding out for an explanation she says, "I just think it is so cute, not to forget hot, that after not even three months you have done it so much, you cannot remember the exact number anymore."

"I'm sure I can still piece it together," Kurt says with slight mock outrage.

"Don't worry Kurt," Tina says scooting closer, "I think that makes you a very happy guy, I can see it in the way you carry yourself. And Blaine a very lucky one."

"Okay," Kurt says with a happy smirk. "Point taken."

They turn back to their magazines for a moment.

But only a moment, "Do you suck on Blaine's fingers too?"

"I do."

"So what does it do for you?"

Kurt likes how Tina gets him thinking about these things. So, he takes a moment before he answers. "It's like…it's about this sense of connection. I love to mimic the movements of his tongue and teeth on, you know, _me_, on his fingers. When he gives me head, and I really wish he would use his tongue in a certain way, draw a certain patter, I swirl my tongue around his fingers in that way I like, until he gets the hint and starts dragging his tongue or teeth across my skin, in that way, flicks his tongue across the slit of my, gosh – we have been talking for months I'll just say it – cock's head."

Tina is sitting cross-legged now directly in front of Kurt, mouth slightly agape. Looking intently at Kurt she chokes out something Kurt can't quite catch so quickly, still a little caught up himself with what he just described. "Sorry?"

Tina clears her throat before repeating herself, "Hot."

"I know," Kurt really cannot help the slight blush this time. "Maybe Mike thinks, I'm not sure, um, maybe he wants you two to connect more. I mean, I don't know how you feel about it but, I would hate it if I did not have the choice and Blaine says right now he feels the same way too, you know, to switch."

"I get what you mean. A part of me in him too, not just he in me. I'm not sure I ever thought about it much before. I mean I always knew what sex with Mike would be like, you know, the mechanics of it I mean. So I…wow, you really think he does it to make me feel more comfortable, more loved."

"Oh, Tina," he says, sitting up and moving to pull her into his arms, "I am absolutely sure he does it, tries new things to pleasure you, because he loves you so much. What exactly he thinks it might do for you, and if it is doing something for him…you'll have to ask him about that."

"I know. Thanks."

"Any time," Kurt says and places a kiss into Tina's hair.

"It is just so much easier to talk to you about all this sometimes than to him," Tina sounds a little sad.

"Hey," he takes both her cheeks in his hands and waits for her to look up at him, "I love talking to you about all this. You help me understand a lot of things by making me think about why they are so pleasurable to me. But…you cannot use this, us, me, as a substitute to talk to Mike about it. It won't be good for your relationship if you start doing that."

There are tears running over Tina's cheeks, and Kurt's hands still cupping them gently as well.

Kurt stays quiet as he wipes the ever new ones away and waits, thinking, _I have all the time in the world for you Honey. _

"I'm sometimes just scared to say the wrong thing, and that he'll think I'm weird."

"He loves you, he won't think that. Blaine and I have started talking about kinks, some weeks ago, and I…well, some took me by surprise. That said, some of mine took him by surprise too, I could tell. You know that slightly too crooked smile he sometimes gives, that really does so not reach his eyes at all?"

"No."

"See, but I do. That's because I know and love him, and well…it is worth opening up. I bet you know Mike's tells too. Know to read him, like no one else. Maybe ask Mike to tell you something about how he feels about your sex lives so far, so it is a sharing between the two of you when you tell him how you see and feel things. That is how Blaine and I do it. Just really keep talking with each other. Okay?"

"Okay," Tina replies with a grateful smile before they both settle into the hug, the quiet and warmth more comforting and reassuring than another thousand words could be.

* * *

><p>AN: LOVE YA! Thank you for reading. Thoughts?


	4. Holding Back No More

**A/N:**

Okay, so I have never before **opened up** anything I write **for prompts**:

I figure this is the kind of story that could greatly profit from a shared pool of imagination. So if you have any prompts for me…*Hit me with your best shot*; yeah, yeah, me singing again; yes you can sing in writing, of course you can; in fact I have heard there is nothing you cannot do in writing.

Having said that, I feel like I should try to make clear that I am not looking to turn this into a kink story. Kinks might be involved in some chapters, but to me this fic is about four friends who talk and try to figure out how to share and show love, as friends and as lovers.

Also, I need Bike and Kina friendships like I need air. And how awesome would it be to carry this story into the next season and have Blaine and Tina start talking then too, and realize what has been going on all along. A Taine friendship 0_0 – why does that idea suddenly make me so happy?

So yes, endless author's note to basically say: Fic is opened up for prompts, and I will try my best for at least one update per month, hopefully more. Regrettably I am swamped with studies at the moment, and a lot of you will be aware of all the other fics I have going, but writing this is all kinds of amazing so prompts from you would be so exciting.

xo M

* * *

><p><strong>Holding Back No More<br>**

Mike and Blaine are sitting in the sunshine on the bleachers, waiting for Kurt and Tina to come join them.

"I can't believe you finally kissed, in front of everyone!" excitement obvious in Mike's voice.

Kurt and Blaine kissing is no news to him personally. Tina, him, Blaine and Kurt have been on many double dates before, most ending up at one of their houses, with movies and cuddling...and...well...kissing.

But Mike knows too how difficult it has been for Kurt and Blaine to get comfortbale with so much as holding hands when strangers are around. Strangers of whom they don't know how they will react to affection being displayed between two boys.

Mike too knows of Blaine's fears, and the reason..._Sadie Hawkins. _And he gets that Blaine after that feels, somehow, like the only options is being ready to hit back. He also knows that Blaine is in no way violent by nature.

Blaine stays quiet and Mike feels like he has to ask, "That is a good thing. You know that. Right? I mean even with the way it went down. You should never have had to worry about any of this to begin with. Brittany and Santana kiss, all the time."

"I…just…it was…I never imagined it happening like …_this_."

"If one of those puck-heads from the hockey team came up to me in the hall and started insulting me and Tina for holding hands…I would have had to fight with myself as well not to try and beat him up."

"And Tina would have grabbed your face too and kissed you like that to stop you? I still can't believe…I'd never thought Kurt would, …"

"No," Mike answers with a smile. "Tina would have gotten even more worked up than I, and I would have been the one having to hold her back."

Blaine lets out a laugh at this, "True. She would kick that idiot's ass any day."

"She almost did today. When we came around the corner after second period to find that guy standing there calling you all those idiotic names she…if I hadn't pulled her into a hug, she would have beaten the crap out of the guy." Mike pauses, a small smile forming on his lips, "I bet Kurt wanted to punch him just as badly as you wanted. I bet he also knows you could take that idiot down with one punch. …I bet he only held you back because he did not want you to get into any trouble…not over something, someone like that…"

Blaine turns from Mike and skims the football field for the handful of people too seeking out the sunshine, hoping to find..., he catches Tina's eye after only a moment - her and Kurt making their way, their own lunch bags in hand, towards the bleachers.

The four of them, ever since spring brought warmer weather have started coming out here with packed lunches. _"So much healthier anyway,… for all of us." _Kurt had happily chimed the first time they had set here together, about two weeks ago.

It has another benefit, spending more time again with Tina and Mike. NYADA is not a topic that ever comes up. The four of them have grown so close over the last school year, they have all kinds of things they can happily talk about…for hours.

"…and it shut the guy right up. Better than any punch could ever have," Mike finishes before he follows Blaine's line of sight and, sees the smile exchanged between Blaine and Tina.

"She really wanted to kick the crap out of the guy?" Blaine asks Mike, while still looking at Tina, who has turned to say something to Kurt now.

"You know Tina, she still might. If he tries anything like that again,… there will be no holding her back anymore."

Turning back to Mike to his right, smiling, Blaine half-whispers, "I love Tina."

"I thought you love me?" Blaine hears Kurt's voice a moment later chiming brightly to his left - Tina standing, next to Kurt, smiling too.

"There is not topping my love for you, ever," Blaine says as he, grinning, leans over and captures Kurt's lips in an almost hungry kiss.

Slightly out of breath, when they break apart again Kurt pants, "Well, how could I ever doubt that, especially when you keep kissing me like this."

Kurt sitting down and they resting their foreheads together, Blaine lets out a happy, breathy sigh, "Is it wrong of me to now kind of look forward to the next time someone tries to mess with us?"

"The kiss was that good, huh?" Mike asks, bumping his left into Blaine's right side, while interlacing hands with Tina sitting with him now.

"That," Blaine says, placing another quick peck to Kurt's lips, who proudly half-smirks at Blaine, biting his lower lip, "and," Blaine adds, smiling once more at Tina, sitting to Mike's right, "I would love to see Tina kick some ass."

In the next second, Blaine feels Kurt, already sitting next to him, scooting closer and burying his face in the crook of Blaine's neck, letting out a small, shuddering breath.

"Hey? What is it, Love?" Blaine asks, turning worried fully towards Kurt so he can pull him into a proper hug.

Holding on tight to Blaine, Kurt answers after a moment's quiet, "You have each other."

It takes another moment for Blaine to fully understand. "Kurt,… Tina and I will be fine next year."

"I know," Kurt sniffles. "It's just only weeks ago you where so scared to be alone. I'm really glad you are feeling less anxious about it all."

"I still hate the idea of being without you, Love." Kurt sniffles heavier, "Hey, no tears now, Baby," Blaine coos softly, briefly glancing over at Mike and Tina, who are, too holding each other and are looking on with nothing but kindness and understanding in their eyes. They have had a lot of similar conversations.

"I'm just being an emotional mess. Sorry. I'm really happy you'll have each other next year, that's all."

Then..."I love you so much," Blaine and Mike both say at the same time to Kurt and Tina, Blaine placing a kiss into Kurt's hair, whose head comes to rest against Blaine's chest.

It has always been easier to be comfortable like this around Mike and Tina for Kurt and Blaine than with anyone else.

And then all four of them are laughing, the stress of the emotional and surprisingly eventful morning finally fully falling away.

* * *

><p>AN: Awwwwwww. I know, that ending. But I just could not resist. My every fiber needed the cuddles.


	5. Hands Up Crazy

**A/N: **So, I set out to write that talk between Blaine and Mike about handcuffs, but then Tina showed up in my head and refused to leave until I let her chat with Blaine instead. *smiles*

It's not perfect but I think it is fun, and I hope you feel the same.

* * *

><p><strong>Wildflowers Pink White Red And Blue<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: Hands Up Crazy<strong>

It is one of these hot summer days, boiling really, at which you can do nothing but hide away inside and hope you won't melt into the shade which's cool you so desperately seek. Blaine is doing just that, in Mike's bedroom.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are Mike and Kurt, I thought we all wanted to meet up today?"

Blaine looks up from the glossy magazine pages at Tina's surprised expression with that slightly crooked smile Kurt keeps talking about, the one saying it all even without Blaine saying a single word, "They weeooent buying … stuff," which is not exactly a lie.

Tina plops down right next to him on Mike's bed.

"Stuff?"

"Stuff."

"Bllaaiiiiine."

And Blaine is smiling for real now hearing her voice sounding so much like Kurt's. "We really have been spending tons of time together this summer, your imitation of Kurt whining my name is fabulously spot on."

"Thanks?" Tina says brows playfully furrowed and smile tugging at her lips incredulously. "Stop deflecting though. Now, what stuff?"

"Gosh I hope not tacky pink furry handcuffs," Blaine murmurs before he can stop himself under his breath while putting the magazine he had been flipping through aside on the nightstand before turning back to Tina, whose eyes are as wide as saucers.

"What did you just say?"

"Handcups," Blaine blurts out. _'Oh my gosh! What am I talking? WHY am I still talking? Well, too late to stop now. Think. Damn it THINK Blaine.' _"Kurt," Blaine finally goes on staring right into Tina's eyes, "he wants … to start a new beauty regime. It's this thing they do in Rrr…Russia, he has read about it somewhere. You soak your hands in some … ehm, what's it called?"

"Yeah what is it called Blaine?" Tina asks, smirking, clearly not believing him a single word anymore."Pink, furry handcups? Wanne try the truth?"

"I … um …, no?"

Tina lets out a sigh, "Okay."

"Look," Blaine says scooting loser, and putting his left arm around Tina's shoulders, who on instinct scoots closer and cuddles into his side, "Your birthday is coming up soon and they were talking about surprising you, and I think Mike wants it to be extra special because none of us really know where we will be this time next year. I mean you and I will have graduated as well, and, …." He needs say no more.

"I know, Blaine," Tina interrupts softly. "So handcuffs?"

Blaine is blushing, sure he is not just imagining the excitement in Tina's voice. "I, Mike, … he asked me what Kurt and I, if we use stuff like that, because he wants to be able to be all you want and need for you and … well, stuff."

"Stuff," Tina says through a smile, "You sound like Finn, but you are much cuter when you are lost for words."

Blaine cannot see her smile with her cuddled against him so closely but he hears it so clear in her voice. He lifts his free hand up, and shaking his head buries his face in its palm, smiling somewhat desperately.

Tina nudges him gently into the side, "You are awesome."

"You are unbelievable," Blaine replies hand falling from his face through a smile.

They simply sit cuddling for a moment until Tina asks, "So … _do_ you?"

"What?"

"Use … _stuff_?"

"Well, sometimes. I mean not handcuffs or anything. But we looked up that shop one time selling all kinds of stuff."

Tina has to snort and half laugh at that "Stuff."

"Shut uuuup!" Blaine says laughter clearly bubbling up in his voice too. "Why are we even laughing?"

"Oh I don't know," Tina states sarcastically, "Maybe the fact that we are two soon to be seniors in high school with hot soon to be college boyfriends who are discussing sex toys!"

"Handcuffs are not sex toys!" Blaine says, and Tina sees his eyes wide as she turns and lifts her head a little to look at him.

"Really? What are they then? And you still haven't told me what it is that you use."

"When did we start having sex talks?" Blaine asks still looking astonished.

Shrugging Tina answers with a glance at her watch, "Well, apparently about eight minutes ago."

Tina watches on as Blaine contorts his face in a way she has _never _seen before.

"Did you just try to give me a bitch-please-glare?"

Blaine tries to just literally shrug it off.

"Okay, NO! Sorry, but it just does not go with your puppy dog eyes. You know sometimes you remind me of Hugh Grant in those 90s comedies of his." Blaine looks offended because he actually knows what Tina is talking about, he and Kurt have a British movie night each month.

"I do _not_ look like that!"

"Oh please," Tina says through laughter, "you are doing it right now."

Blaine looks hurt.

"Hey no," Tina says wrapping Blaine up in a tight hug. "You are much much cuter than Hugh ever has been in his life."

"Okay," Blaine replies, hugging Tina back.

As Tina pulls out of the hug her eyes find Blaine's again smoothly, "So, not handcuffs but … scarves?"

And Blaine is blushing deeper than ever before, saying what he has not even told Mike in that much detail, "Ties, actually. My, well, our old Dal…."

Tina shimes in " … Dalton ties. SHUT UP! Really? That is hot."

"Tina," Blaine says looking perplexed and unsure.

"What? It IS. So hot."

"Okay, just incorporate kinky and wanky into some of your next sentences, and I can pretend I am talking to Santana."

"So Mike is buying some kinky handcuffs with Kurt for my birthday? Wanky," Tina teases waggling her brows playfully and barely suppressing the wide grin slowly fighting its way into all of her features, eyes already aglow with something akin to mischief.

"Mike asked Kurt to take him to that shop he knows about, yes."

"Wanky."

"Tina!"

"Blaine!" Tina parrots him laughing out loud now, and Blaine joins in a second later.

They do not know who leans back first, but a moment later they are lying next to each other on the bed, staring at the ceiling, while their legs are dangling of the side.

Tina is the one to speak again first after a couple of minutes, peacefully quiet, "You think they are talking about us right now?" She feels Blaine tens next to her, "What's up?"

"I hadn't thought of that at all."

Blaine sounds worried, so Tina clasping one of his hands in hers, and squeezing it comfortingly adds, "Hey, don't worry. It's just Mike. It's not like he goes around bragging to people about his own sex life, unlike other people we know – Puck. And he would never do that to you and Kurt, even if they are talking." There is a long pause and their grasp on each other's hand softening, then Tina adds through a smile, "Seeing Mike and Kurt standing in a sex shop together, all flustered and adorably clueless … that would have been birthday present enough."

Blaine is the one to snort through a laugh this time, although he cannot exactly disagree.


End file.
